1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printer, and particularly relates to an inkjet printer in which ink in an ink cartridge is supplied to a recording head through a needle member.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been hitherto known an inkjet printer in which an exchangeable ink cartridge is attached into a main body of the inkjet printer, and ink in the ink cartridge is supplied to a recording head through a hollow needle member, as disclosed in JP-A-Hei.11-58762 and the like.
According to JP-A-Hei.11-58762, a recording head for ejecting ink to thereby perform recording on a recording medium such as a sheet of paper is mounted on a carriage provided movably forward and backward in the width direction of the recording medium. An ink cartridge mounting portion where an ink cartridge for supplying ink to the recording head will be removably attached is provided on the carriage. A hollow needle member is provided in the cartridge mounting portion. Then, when the ink cartridge is attached to the cartridge mounting portion, the needle member is thrust into the ink cartridge so that the ink is guided to an ink channel through the needle member and supplied to the recording head.